Buscando el dolor y el amor
by Ryuuchan-sama
Summary: [ItachixGaara] 3 cap. subido! siento la tardanza : gomen ne!la historia más rara jamás contada... es una pareja mu rara, pero dadles una oportunidad ya que... no son normalmente las parejas raras las que mejor funcionan? xD
1. Sentimientos confusos

Mi primer fic/lemon!!!!! Bueno, espero que os guste y que no os durmais xD!!! En principio esta historia tiene varias partes, pero las tendra dependiendo de si tengo reviews o no. Así que si quereis que la continue, poned reviews plis -, bueno, os dejo con la historia.

** Buscando el dolor... y el amor**

**Sentimientos confusos**

La batalla ya llevaba más de 1 semana activa y ningún bando se había proclamado ganador.

Los ninjas de la Villa oculta de la Arena estaban ya exhaustos, cansados y perdidos en un mar de dudas que ellos mismos se habían creado, intentando saber si por lo que luchaban era bastante como para sacrificar sus vidas o no. Porque su Kazekage nunca había sido de su agrado, ya que éste ascendió al poder al vencer a su propio padre.

Mientras, los del Akatsuki, seguían tan frescos, fuertes y decididos que el primer día, a causa de que querían conseguir como fuese el Shukaku que Gaara llevaba dentro de él.

Pero poco a poco el cansancio fue floreciendo en los miembros del Akatsuki y decidieron que ya era el momento de que su mejor ninja se enfrentase personalmente al Kazekage mas si no lo hacían así, posiblemente todos morirían y no conseguirían lo que tanto anhelaban.

Decidido ésto, todos los miembros fueron a buscar a Itachi, ya que él sería capaz de capturar a su presa, como hacía de costumbre. Itachi, al principio se sorprendió de la petición que le habían hecho, pues al empezar la batalla le dijeron que no necesitarían de sus servicios y que ellos mismos serían capaces de derrotar a Gaara. Pero al final aceptó, porque estaba orgulloso de su poder y de que siempre que pasaba alguna cosa así, siempre acababan pidiéndole ayuda. Y todo eso gracias a su Sharingan. Asi que, sin más dilación, se dirigió a la casa del Kazekage, para pasar cuentas con él, arrebatarle su Shukaku y así proclamarse el ninja más fuerte de todo el país del viento.

Mientras, en la Villa oculta de la Arena, Gaara estaba tramando un plan, para poder así, derrotar de una vez por todas a los del Akatsuki y proclamarse el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos. Aunque eso a él no le interesaba mucho, pues su único objetivo era saciar su sed de sangre, porque desde que mató a su padre, ya no ha habido ningún ninja que lo intentase matar, cosa que lo aburría, mas matar a sus cazadores era su única manera de vida. Pero esa manera murió el mismo día que su padre dejó de existir. Ahora, se tenía que acostumbrar a una vida más tranquila y sin ningún tipo de asesinato, pero ahora que había un ataque enemigo, aprovecharía para poder matar a unos cuantos adversarios, cuanto más fuertes mejor, así entrenaría más.

Y así, fue pasando el día. Itachi pensando en sus ansias de poder y de demostrar a todo el Akatsuki de que sin él, no serían tan poderosos. Gaara, pensando cual sería la mejor manera de asesinar a unos fugitivos tan buscados... Hasta que llegó la noche, el momento más esperado para el ninja del Akatsuki, pues pensó que, aunque el Kazekage no durmiera, estaría más débil, y ese sería el momento ideal para atacarlo. Y Gaara, como siempre, permanecía despierto, a la espera de alguien a quien poder matar. Estuvo esperando poco, mas no tardó mucho en apagarse la luz, cerrar las puertas y la ventana una figura misteriosa que vestía una capa negra con unas nubes rojas y el pelo recogido en una coleta...

- Te estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato, Uchiha Itachi- dijo Gaara con una voz tan fría y seca que hasta el propio Itachi pensó de que se trataba de la voz de un demonio y no la de un humano.- Sabía que te mandarían a ti para que me mates y arrebatarme el Shukaku...

- Hpmm... Si sabes tantas cosas¿Por qué no has impedido al Akatsuki que ataque a la aldea?

- Porque tengo ganas de matar. Y desde que asesiné a mi padre que no ha habido nadie que se haya atrevido a atacarme.- Itachi se había sorprendido por la confesión que acababa de escuchar. Y por una vez en su vida, estavaba sintiendo miedo, pero un sentimiento raro invadió su cuerpo al igual que el miedo... un sentimiento que jamás antes había notado.- Así sin más dilación¿Por qué no empezamos el combate que ambos estamos esperando que empiece?

Y sin que a Itachi le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Gaara ya lo había rodeado con su arena, aprisionándolo y apretándolo tan fuerte, que le costava respirar. Pero, por suerte, pudo escapar cuando Gaara se despisto al escuchar un ruido que provenía desde fuera.

"Este chico es diferente... Te estrangula sin remordimientos y te ataca cuando menos te lo esperas. Eso explicaría mi miedo a él, pero... ¿Y el otro sentimiento¿De qué se trataba? Ha sido algo que nunca antes había notado... ¿Qué demonios será?"

"Es fuerte. Ha aprovechado un pequeño descuido mío para librarse de mi prisión de arena. Verdaderamente sorprendente. Pero¿Por qué no soy capaz de matarlo como a otros¿A caso ese valor y esa sangre fría me frenan?"

Y esta clase de pensamientos no paraban de invadir la mente de ambos, mientras luchaban en una lucha desesperada. Itachi intentando matarlo para poder demostrar que era el mejor. Gaara protegiéndose de los ataques e intentando saciar esas ansias de sangre que tenía. La lucha fue deseperada para ambos. Itachi atacando; Gaara defendiendo. Y la lucha siguió así hasta que por fin Gaara acorraló y sujetó a Itachi con su arena. Orgulloso por lo que acavaba de hacer, acercó a Itachi a su rostro para verlo mejor de cerca. Y para sorpresa de ambos, un cosquilleo que empezaba en el estómago y continuaba hasta la garganta los invadió. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Itachi contemplaba esos ojos verdes que habían sufrido tanto en su infancia y que todavía aún, seguían sufriendo. Gaara, contemplaba esos ojos que fueron capaces de matar a toda su familia solamente por conseguir más poder. Los dos se miraban nerviosos buscando los rasgos que identificaban al otro. Hasta que los ojos de Gaara se posaron en los labios del pelinegro. Acercó su mano a la cara de éste para poder tocar esos labios. Unos labios suaves y tiernos, que serían capaces de embobar a cualquiera que los besara. El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta, pero poco a poco fue liberando a Itachi de su prisión, hasta que quedó completamente libre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había bajado la guardia y que ese error le podía costar la vida. Pero para su sorpresa, Itachi no lo intentó atacar, sinó que lo acorraló contra la pared para poder disfrutar más de él. Y cuando por fin Itachi tuvo acorralado a Gaara contra la pared, disfrutó de él al máximo, mas sin saber por qué, juntó sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Notó que al principio se resistía, pero cuando por fin cedió, introdujo su lengua para notar el calor de su cavidad y poderla explorar con su lengua.

Por su parte, Gaara estaba confundido, pues la persona que le había intentado matar antes, le estaba besando. Pero aún dándose cuenta de eso, no quiso romper el beso, porque no le molestaba para nada. Y hay estaban los dos: besándose apasionadamente sin saber muy bien el por qué, pero a ninguno les molestaba. El uno por el otro se agarraban de la cabeza: Gaara enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Itachi y éste cogiéndole de la nuca. Los dos se apretaban más, pues no querían que el beso acabara. Incluso cuando se separaron, pues la falta de aire se hacía notar, no pararon de agarrarse de la cabeza, pues querían continuar.

Y siguieron así hasta que un ruido provinente de afuera les hizo entrar entrar en razón y darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Y cuando Itachi miró por fin afuera, vió a su compañero Kisame mirándolo sorprendido, por lo que sus ojos veían. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un golpe en la nuca a Gaara para dejarlo inconsciente. Pero no lo cogió para llevarlo a la base del Akatsuki, sino que lo dejó tirado allí, en el suelo.

Cuando por fin se reunió con su compañero Kisame, este no quiso preguntar nada, pues sabía que tal vez lo que acababa de ver no era más que una ilusión o una imaginación, porque no podía ser que su companyero, el mismo que acabó con todo su clan, se estuviera besando con su enemigo. Pero lo que pensaba no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, aunque ni el propio Itachi lo quisiera reconocer.

"¿Pero qué es lo que he hecho¿He besado a mi enemigo? No puede ser... Aunque por no mentir, tengo que admitir que el beso no me ha molestado en absoluto. Es más, me ha gustado. Sentir sus labios junto a los míos, buscando el uno al otro, a saber cuál con más desesperación, luchando con nuestras lenguas por invadir la boca del otro. Y sus ojos... Esos ojos verdes, que han sufrido tanto y que si quieren pueden ser capaces de intimidar a otra persona... ¿Qué será esto que siento?"

Mientras en la oficina del Kazekage, Gaara ya se había despertado y no paraba de pensar en el beso.

"Ese beso... ¿Por qué lo hice? Solo se que una fuerza desconocida me atraía hacía él y me impedía soltarle... Solo se eso, pero... En definitiva no me ha desagradado porque ha sido cálido y muy placentero, lleno de amor... un amor que jamás he recibido y que ahora no me importaría recibir... aunque sea de mi enemigo, pero... ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de verle otra vez, por qué?"

Y estos pensamientos fueron inundando a ambos, pues no sabían que lo que acaban de hacer era símbolo de algo nuevo, para ellos dos bueno... y de que eso era solo el principio de sus problemas mas ambos deseaban desesperadamente algo del otro, pero ese deseo se veía turbado por un nuevo sentimiento que no conocían.

"¿Acaso no sera...

"¿No será que lo que estoy sintiendo es...

...Amor?"


	2. Verdades dolorosas

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! man exo mucha ilu n.n. Weno, aki ta la segunda parte, espero que os guste tanto (o mas si se puede pedir XD) que la primera. Byee

* * *

**Buscando el dolor... y el amor**

**Verdades dolorosas**

Estirado sobre la hierba, contemplando al vacío, intentando encontrar la respuesta a lo que buscaba, se encontraba Itachi. Habían pasado más de 2 días desde que paso lo de aquella noche tan rara... Una lucha, la muerte cerca, y de repente... amor, besos, calidez, caricias, pasión, deseo. Todo lo que él nunca había sentido sucedió en una noche y casualmente con la persona que menos se esperaba: con su enemigo, el portador de Shukaku. Pero aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, el beso le gustó. En él se podía apreciar la soledad, la necesidad y el dolor que el Kazekage había sentido desde su niñez. Esos sentimientos tambíen los había sentido Itachi después de la matanza de todo su clan, por lo que notó aún más cercano al Kazekage, pero en su interior sabía que eso no estaba bien, que tenía que haber acabado con él y no besarlo... Y mientras Itachi estaba sumido en estos pensamientos, sin darse cuenta su cara se iluminaba y sonreía al recordar aquel momento tan mágico. Pero Kisame no pensaba lo mismo.

Mientras, un preocupado Gaara pensaba cúal sería el próximo ataque del Akatsuki. Lo intentaba averiguar, pero cuando por fin estaba concentrado en como podría ser, donde, cuando y de qué manera, le venía a la cabeza aquella noche mágica, donde un amor inconciente surgió. Y mientras lo recordaba, sus labios se llenaban con una sensación rara, cálida pero a la vez dulce, pues era como un cosquilleo que te llega sin que lo quieras, pero que no te desagrada para nada (y anda que no es agradable esta sensación ///). Y cuando eso sucedía, un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de sus pálidas, pero encantadoras mejillas. Por eso durante esos 2 días prefirió estar solo, para que nadie le molestara, porque ya sabía que si alguien lo veía, preguntaría que le había pasado, y lo último que quería en esos momentos era dar algún tipo de explicaciones. Y mientras, intentaba volver a pensar en la estrategia de combate, pero al mismo tiempo e inconscientemente, pensaba en cuando podría volver a ver a su "conquistador".

Ya era de noche, el cielo estrellado parecía que le diera señales de que debía actuar, la luna, le sonreía y hoy nada le saldría mal y no pasaría lo que pasó en el primer ataque. Itachi estaba listo para volver a intentar el asalto para conseguir el Shukaku. Sabía que se podía tomar todo el tiempo que quisiera ya que, nadie en la organización le obligaba a hacer las cosas en un periodo de tiempo concreto, porque sabían que sinó, si le obligaban a hacer un trabajo con límite de tiempo, él utilizaria el Mangekyou Sharingan para torturarlos hasta que retiraran lo dicho (este tio es un sádico y un torturador de cojones. ¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco?? xD). Él estava listo para la lucha, pero un Kisame confuso y preocupado no paraba de mirarle. No sabía que decir, hasta que por fin las palabras le salieron y pudo articular una pregunta que llevaba tiempo intentando formular.

- Oye Itachi¿seguro que esta vez podrás acabra con el Kazekage? Te recuerdo que la última vez dijiste que lo harías y mira como acabaste: en sus brazos, besándolo y amándole -aunque Itachi no lo notara, Kisame decía esto con dolor en las palabras, pues cada una que pronunciaba se le clavaba en el corazón como una aguja de fuego ardiente que te quema todo entero.- y porque interrumpí, porque sinó no quiero saber como habríais acabado. A parte de que...

- ¿Ya basta, no crees? - A Kisame le sorprendió el tono de voz de su amigo porque nunca le había hablado de esa manera, tan fría, tan cruel que intentaba crear miedo. - Aquella vez me dejé llevar por las emociones, pero esta vez te juro que acabré con su vida y me apoderaré del Shukaku que lleva en el interior. Ya veras, ya...

- Si tú lo dices... Pero si en algún momento necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que llamarme.

Itachi no contestó, solo se dignó a girar la cabeza, mirar a su compañero, y marcharse para buscar al Kazekage. Por un lado sentía miedo, podía ser que esa fuese su última batalla o que fuese la más triunfante de toda su vida. Y por otra parte, estaba nerviosos, pero no de miedo, sinó de emocción, de ganas de ver a su "amado", lo necesitaba encima de todas las cosas, aunque no lo quisiera admitir (que bonito... Itachi se nos ha enamorado.. ñ.ñ). Y así, con el cuerpo en tierra y la cabeza en las nubes, llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina, el lugar de su primer encuentro... Y allí estaba él, sentado con unos pantalones anchos marrones y una camisa blanca a medio abrochar hasta el pecho, esperando a que llegara la persona que más quería ver en ese mundo.

"¿Pero se puede saber que coño hace así vestido¿No se supone que vamos a tener una pelea de puños y manos y no una de boca?-- Boca... su boca... ¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO¡QUE ES MI ENEMIGO JODER!! Pero está tan atractivo así, joder le quiero volver a besar y... ¡BUENO YA VALE DE PENSAR EN ÉL DE ESA MANERA! Ahora solo le tengo que matar y ya no pensaré nunca más esto y..."

Y mientras Itachi estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, la arena de Gaara ya lo había rodeado. Solamente lo notó cuando ésta se acercó a su dueño trayendo entre sí a Itachi. Éste tenía miedo. Ahora sabía por qué no iba con ropa de lucha ya que, seguro se habría imaginado lo que pasaría y solamente con un gesto lo mataría. Itachi pensó en gritar y llamar a Kisame, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, sin dejar que saliera ni una palabra, por lo que Itachi ya se esperaba lo peor. Estaba perdido. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a la muerte con los ojos cerrados. Pero esta no llegó.

Cuando Itachi se digno a abrir los ojos vio algo que nunca pensaba que vería. Gaara no le estaba ni pegando, ni estrangulando. No, al contrario. Le estaba acariciando la cara, repasando con sus dedos todas las formas de esta mientras miraba con auqellos ojos verdes sufridores el Sharingan que tenía. Gaara ya había visto el Sharingan, el de Sasuke, pero no le pareció ni la mitad de hermoso de lo que era el de Itachi. Éste ya no podía más, sabía que sería incapaz de matar a aquel chico, no después de lo que estaba viendo. Así, que en un intendo de hablar, solo atinó a decir:

- Gaara... por favor, déjame ir. Déjame libre.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Si lo hago se que o me matarás o avisaras a tus compañeros para que me vengan a buscar. Y yo quiero disfrutar de ti

-º///º Gaara...- Aquella declaración había pillado por sorpresa a Itachi. Éste no se esperaba escuchar esas palabras. La cara se le empezó a teñir de un color carmesí muy hermoso. La vergüenza no le dejaba hablar, pero sacando fuerzas de dios sabe donde pudo por fin hablar.- No lo hare

¿Cómo te puedo creer¿Y por que quieres entonces que te deje libre?

- Pues porque... porque...- Itachi no sabía que decir, nunca antes había estado en esa situación, pero, o le decía lo que pasaba o nunca más lo volvería a ver.- Pues... porque te...

- ¿Me que?

- Te quiero Gaara

- º\////º- Gaara se había quedado mudo. Jamás había pensado que escucharía esas palabras, y menos de una persona que le había intentado matar. Por primera vez desde hace bastante tiempo, su cara expresaba, aunque solo fuese ligeramente, sorpresa y bochorno. Entonces inconcientemente, dejó ir a Itachi. - Ita...

- Shhhh... no quiero que hables con la boca... quiero que hables con la lengua.

Y dicho esto, Itachi se apoderó posesivamente de la boca de Gaara. Éste estava más rojo que su pelo, aun así correspondió al beso entregandose al cien por cien a Itachi.

El beso fue largo y lento. Sus lenguas establecían un pulso desesperado por invadir terreno y adueñarse de la boca del otro. Sus manos, buscaban ansiosas el cuerpo del otro intentando palpar cualquier parte del cuerpo. Sus piernas desfallecían ante tanto deseo y pasíon, por lo que acabaron tirados en el suelo continuando con su labor. Solo fue interrumpida por una brebísima pausa para que ambos pudieran respirar, pero cuando acabó, empezaron con los besos alrededor del cuello y pecho. Itachi mordisqueaba juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Gaara, mientras éste, succionaba la piel del cuello expuesta para que el pudiera disfrutar de ese momento más intensamente. Mientras, se escuchó un ruido a fuera, los dos se sobresaltaron, pero no le dieron importancia, por lo que siguieron con su labor.

La noche fue pasando. Para ambos, fue demasiado corta, pues deseaban tener más tiempo para poder disfrutar un del otro, pero sabían que no podía ser, que eso era imposible. Cuando por fin se pudieron serenar, ya que la noche había sido muy intensa Itachi pudo decir

- Me tengo que ir, no quiero que sospechen nada de nada.

- ¿Pero volveras, no?

Itachi se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida Gaara tenía miedo. Miedo a perder a aquella persona tan importante para él. Cuando era pequeño él fue quien asesinó a su tio Yashamaru pensadndo que le quería, pero después de ssu declaración diciéndole que le odiaba, se dio cuenta de que no tenía miedo de perderle, mas este le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ahora, por fin, había encontrado a una persona a la que le importaba, y lo que más temía en el mundo era perderla.

- Claro que sí. Volveré mañana otra vez. Te lo prometo.

Y dicho esto, Gaara vio como su amado salía a través de la ventana. Sabía que podía creer sus palabras, ya le había demostrado que todo lo que decía era verdad, y que no tenía que temer a nada en el mundo, pues él a la noche siguiente volvería para continuar lo que en esa noche no pudieron acabar.

Mientras, Itachi saltaba de árbl en árbol para llegar hasta donde estaba Kisame y decirle lo que había pasado, lo que sentía y lo que pensaba hacer. Aunque no le hizo falta saltar mucho más. En uno de los árboles del camino se encontraban todos los componentes del Akatsuki. Le estaban esperando. Itachi creyó que tendría que ahorrarse explicaciones, pero cuando llegó al lado de todos ellos, vio a un Kisame desconsolado, dolorido y derramando lágrimas. Itachi no sabía lo que pasaba, hasta que Deidara se animó a empezar a explicar.

- Itachi, Kisame nos ha contado lo que pasó hace dos noches en el despacho del Kazekage. Al principio no nos lo creíamos, pero hemos ido a comprobar si era verdad, y así es.- En ese momento Itachi recordó el sonido que habían escuchado él y Gaara. Eran ellos, los estaban espiando. Aora lo entendía. Lo que no comprendía era por qué Kisame estaba llorando. A todo esto, Deidara siguó hablando.- Por lo que hemos decidido que seremos nosotros los que secuestraremos al Kazekage. Será mañana por la mañana. Y no intentes detenernos, porque sinó, tendremos que matarte.

Itachi estaba lleno de ira. La persona en la que más confiaba, que la consideraba su amigo y que le había apoyado tantas veces, le estaba traicionando, le haía contado a todos lo que había pasado, y eso no se lo podía perdonar. Intentando que su voz pareciera calmada, perguntó a Kisame.

- Bueno, ya veo que lo has contado todo, pero... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yo te consideraba mi amigo, y así es como me lo demuestras: rompiendo mi felicidad, destrozándolo pero... ¿¡Por qué¡¿Por qué lo has hecho Kisame?!

- ¡Porque te quiero Itachi!- Aquella declaración sí que le había pillado de imprevisto, más que la del propio Gaara. En todos los años que había pasado junto a él nunca había pensado que sus sentimientos fueran esos. Pero aun siendo así, no pensaba perdonarle lo que había hecho.- Me duele mucho verte en brazos de otro, por eso, si no puedes ser mío, no serás de nadie.

- Que sepas, que has perdido toda mi confianza.- Kisame lloraba desconsoladamente ante estas palabras, le eran muy duras para él, y aunque sabía que se lo diría y se había mentalizado, la verdad y que te lo digan en persona es más doloroso que cuando te lo imaginas.- Y ahora os quiero hacer una petición.

- Lo que quieras Itachi, solo ten en cuenta que mañana por la mañana acabaremos con el Kazekage.- dijo Tobi, más serio que nunca

- Lo se, por eso os quiero pedir que me dejeis estar con el solo una noche más. Solo pido eso, una noche más.

- No itachi no pue...- Las palabras de Kisame fueron cortadas por la fría voz de Zetsu

- Esta bien, solo una noche más. Después, despidete de él para siempre.

- Gracias. Ahora prefiriría estar solo.

Todos se fueron tan rápidos como llegaron, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento que les retuviera allí. Solamente Kisame se quedó parado un instante para ver a si ex-amigo. Le había hecho mucho daño, y aoha, por su culpa, seguro que ya no quería saber nada más de él. Así que, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón echo trizas, se marchó de allí.

Itachi permanecía solo, pensando en qué podría hacer. Si protegía a Gaara y traicionaba a los del Akatsuki, le matarían sin ningún remordimiento y entonces si que no podría hacer nada para salvar a su amado. Por otra parte sabía que si no lo protegía y dejaba que los del Akatsuki hicieran su trabajo, Gaara moriría. Y así, pensando en lo que podría hacer para poder estar junto a su amado, llegó la noche, el momento más esperado. Aún así, tardo bastante en partir, no pensaba ir a ver a su amado hasta que tuviera la respuesta. Y cuando por fin pareció encontrarla, se encaminó derecho al despacho.

Iba deprisa, con ganas, no le importaba lo que se encontrase por el camino, solo quería ver a su amante. Sabía lo que podía, debía y quería hacer para pasar su última noche con él y transformarla en una noche especial, una noche que nunca jamás podrían olvidar ninguno de los dos. Por fin había llegado esa noche, pero presionada por los del Akatsuki. Aún así no se desanimó y al llegar al despacho del Kazekage, se paró un momento a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se decidió y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su destino.

* * *

Weno, aquí acaba el segundo cap. Ya me imagino que tal vez vuelvo a dejar con las ganas xD pero esa es mi especialidad a parte de que asi me garantizo de tenre fans xD El último comentario es coño, lo que pasa es que no se escribir un trozo de una historia sin dejar con la intriga, manias mias u.u''. Weno, intentare cargara lo antes que pueda el tercer i cuarto capitulo para por fin poder pasar a la siguiente pareja estrambotica que quiero idear (i esta si que sera todo puro lemon xD) doi una pista de la pareja: pervertidos. 

Quien se imagine kienes son que lo ponga i diga si tiene ganas que la escriba o no. Doi un dato para que sea mas facil reconocer kienes son: a mi me gusta mas el amor yaoi que el normal, y normalmente suele emparejar a los personajes dependiendo de sus caracteristicas, ya sean por gustos, poderes o pasados (como es el caso de este lemon). Asi que si alguien se imagina cual sera la siguiente pareja, que lo ponga i diag si quiere que lo escriba o no (ya me imagino que la mayoria seran que no, pero weno, que se le ara. Igualmente lo are xD por no decir que ya esta en proyecto) weno aki os dejo asta el siguiente cap. de este lemon.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	3. Aunque solo sea esta noche

**Aunque solo sea esta noche**

Ayyyyyyyyy!! Gomen ne, gomen ne... Pero con esto de que se acavaban las vacaciones, tener que hacer deberes y volver a empezar el intituto se me ha ido la cabeza y no me he acordado de continuar hasta hace 2 dias... Gomen ne!!!! TT.TT Asi que Hanako-san y Chibi Bat... no me mateis... !!!!!! TT.TT TT.TT Asi que para compensar mi tardanza y lo cabeza hueca que soy con memoria de pez (xD), he decidido hacer el lemon algo más fuerte de lo que esperaba, lo que convierte este fic/lemon en uno de categoria T/M. Todo esto lo hago para compensar un poco mi tardanza. Es algo bastante fuerte (tu Hanako-san, ya sabes como me gusten... jeje xD) Así que por favor: que una no me haga el jutsu Mil años de dolor y que la otra no me lance su ira divina, que creo que ya tengo bastante con la ira de mi madre y de mi hermana xD... ¬//////¬ ejem, bueno... aqui os dejo con la tercera parte de mi lemon, espero que os guste.

* * *

Iba deprisa, con ganas, no le importaba lo que se encontrase por el camino, solo quería ver a su amante. Sabía lo que podía, debía y quería hacer para pasar su última noche con él y transformarla en una noche especial, una noche que nunca jamás podrían olvidar ninguno de los dos. Por fin había llegado esa noche, pero presionada por los del Akatsuki. Aún así no se desanimó y al llegar al despacho del Kazekage, se paró un momento a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se decidió y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su destino. 

Y allí estava él, la persona que le había hecho bailar tantas veces la cabeza desde que lo conició. Se encontraba sentado, encima de la mesa, con la misma ropa que el día anterior, solo con la diferencia que esta vez, la camisa la llevaba toda desabrochada (no me acuerdo si en la noche anterior llevaba camisa o no, y si no la llevaba, da igual ¬///¬) y con la luna bañándole desde atras, haciéndole parecer alguien perfecto, intocable, alguien que no era de ese mundo, y si lo era, entonces no era su lugar (pero si todo eso es verdad: es perfecto, intocable y esta en este mundo porque le toca, porque sinó...-///- bueno, mejor me callo que sinó despues me matan xD). Itachi, al ver aquella imagen, sintió un pequeño, pero doloroso dolor en el corazón. Se lo quería gritar todo, decirle lo que pasaba, ayudarlo para que no lo mataran, aunque para ello tuviese que dar su vida. Pero no, si lo hacía, Gaara pensaría que lo había traicionado y que él no significaba nada. Y eso no quería que pasara. Por eso, se calló todo lo que pudo, intentando mantenerse en la pose seria en la que siempre estaba. Pero le era imposible sabiendo lo que le podía pasar, por lo que su cara reflejaba un deje de tristeza e impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Esa detalle no paso desapèrcibido por Gaara, que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo,se podía ver en su cara que se preocupaba por algo o alguien (si, que pasa, en mi lemon tiene expresiones y ya no es tan frío, y como la escritora soy yo, hago lo que me de la gana, ehhh Hanako-san Ò.Ó así que te fastidias) y sin pensarselo mucho, se acercó al lado de su querido, dándole un cálido y dulce beso en lops labios.

- Gaara, yo...

- No quiero que hables, por favor, se que este momento es muy duro para ti. Pensar que mañana por la mañana me separarán de ti para siempre, por favor, no quiero que hables.- Itachi se quedó sorprendido¿Cómo podía saber Gaara que a la mañana siguiente se lo llevarían? Prefirió no preguntar, no quería hacer más dañon a ninguno de los dos, ya lo estaban bastante.

-Pero Gaara yo... De alguna manera te he traicionado, te estoy vendiendo al Akatsuki y lo último que quiero ahora es tener que separarme de ti, por eso mmmm...- Las palabras de Itachi fueron calladas por el beso que en ese momento le brindaba el pelirrojo.

Itachi se quiso separar y explicarle todo, pero cuando lo fue a hacer, Gaara se separo solo. Entonces Itachi, más decidido que nunca a explicarle que no podía ser, abrió los ojos. Pero al hacerlo, se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó que vería, y que le encogía el corazón: estaba llorando. Era algo que nunca pensó que podía pasar (¿Os imaginais a Gaara llorando con 17 años///que mono. A por cierto, que en este lemon Gaara tiene 17 años y Itachi creo que tiene 23 o 24. No se que edad se llevan exactamente xD). Lloraba, pero no por miedo a que lo mataran, sinó por miedo a que no pudiera demostrar a su Itachi todo lo que podía hacer por él. No estaba dispuesto a que lo mataran por llevar dentro de él a Shukaku, por eso daría su vida, si era necesario para proteger a Itachi. Éste, al ver a su amado en ese estado, entendió lo que pasaba, y sin esperar ni un segundo más, se abalanzó hacía él para devorarle la boca. Este gesto pillo desprevenido a Gaara, que se pensaba que Itachi lo callaría o le secaría las lágrimas. Pero esa reacción no le molestó en absoluto, al contrario: se dejó hacer, dejando que Itachi le hiciera sentir lo que jamás había, ni podría sentir con nadie más. Y ahi fue cuando empezó una noche mágica para los dos, una noche que jamás podráin olvidar. (Chibi Bat, más o menos te he hecho caso, aunque este lemon ya estaba planeado que pasara en el tercer capítulo, pero de otra manera, gracias por darme la idea de como hacerlo, de una manera u otra me has ayudado a crear esta tamosfera )

Itachi no podía parar, ya no. Sabía que Gaara tambíen lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Ahora ya nada le daba miedo, ni le impotaba lo que pasara. Ya no. Solo quería disfrutar de ese momento, tocar cada parte del cuerpo de Gaara, saborear todo su cuerpo, y lo más importante, hacerlo suyo.

Por su lado, los pensamientos de Gaara no eran muy distintos. Solo deseaba más que nada poder disfrutar de esa noche, que tanto deseaba, había esperado y sería la única que tendría en toda su vida, teniendo en cuenta que a l amañana siguiente, sería sacrificado.

Y así, entre pensamientos, se dirigieron a la mesa, donde Itachi sentó a Gaara para poder verle. No aguantaba toda la excitación que tenía, se moría por saborearlo, morderlo, besarlo... amarlo, y no se pensaba contener en tal tarea. Mientras Gaara suspiraba encima de la mesa deseoso de más. Incitaba a Itachi que le besara, que lo hiciera de todo. Pero el ritmo de Itachi era muy distinto. Poco a poco, fue tocando el pecho del pelirrojo, que se estremeció al contacto, erizandose su vello. No podía, sabía que no podía con esas caricias, jamás las había sentido, y ahora que por fin podía, se daba cuenta de lo hermosas que eran. Mientras, el pelinegro besaba cada parte de piel expuesta que encontraba a su paso: primero la cara, bajando lentamente hasta el cuello y por último, llegan a los pezones de Gaara. Entonces se detuvo en el pezón izquierdo y lo empezó a lamer con deseo, una reacción que jamás había sentido. Gaara ya no se quería aguantar, quería expresar todo lo que sentía, por lo que lanzo un gemido al sentir el contacto de la lengua. Y todas esas emociones y placer se fueron haciendo mella en ellos y haciendo que una erección apareciera. Ninguno podía más. Habían aguantado toda su vida la soledad, la distancia y las acusaciones de otros, y ahora que lo podían compartir, no estaban dispuestos a parar.

El más deseoso de los dos era Gaara. Él nunca había tenido familia, siempre había estado solo y ahora que podía recibir amor, no estaba dispuesto a pederlo. Estaba dispuesto a complacer a Itachi en todo lo que quisiera. En todo. Por eso, empezó a quitarle su capa, para poder verle mejor. Para su sorpresa, cuando se pudo despojar de ella, el pelinegro solo se encontraba con unos boxers negros, que marcaban perjectamente aquella erección (que conste que aunque soy una salida, matriculada en la universidad de escritoras de lemons, estilo yaoi xD, escribir esto me da un poco, bastante de vergüenza -////-, y eso que leo que son más fuertes xD) tan potente que mantenía el pelinegro. Entonces, Gaara se bajo del escritorio, plenamente decidido a lo que hiba a hacer. Por su parte, Itachi miraba con un toque de confusión, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones del pelirrojo, aunque estas le quedaron muy claras cuando noto al pelirrojo, recorriendo con su lengua por encima de los boxers, aquella longitud. El pelinegro se ahogó en un gemido arrebatador, que no hizo más que encender al pelirrojo. Quería torturarle, dejarle claro que en ese momento él mandaba (en pocas palabras: Itachi uke, Gaara seme xD), que las cosas se harían a su manera y no de otra. Por lo que siguió con su labor. Lamía con deseo, suspiraba encima de aquella erección, provocando aún más a su dueño. Y cuando éste ya no pudo más, se bajó él mismo los bóxers para mostrar aquella longitud tan erecta que poseia. El pelirrrojo estaba satisfecho, había conseguido provocar a su amante, y ahora lo tenía todo a su merced para poderle hacer lo que más deseaba en ese mundo. Y como si de su último manjar se tratase (y es que lo es xD ejem... ya continuo ¬///¬) se la metió en la boca, rozando aquel miembro con todos sus dientes, sus labios, su lengua. Itachi lanzó al aire un gemido placentero, no estaba dispuesto a aguantarse, ya no. Agarró la cabeza rojiza de aquel ser ta bello y la empujo para que se la engullera del todo. El tiempo iba pasando, y los gemidos eran más fuertes a medida que pasaba. Le costaba respirar, se sentía al borde de un acantilado, con una pendiente tan elevada que, si te dejabas caer, notarías los ruidos del viento, árboles, agua. Era una sensación demasiado placentera para esconderla.Sentía que nada importaba, que eran los únicos en esa tierra, que nadie les molestaría. Un punzazo atravesó toda su columna. Sabía que estaba a punto de acabar, que ya todo se esfumaría, que no sentiría otra cosa más que placer.

- Ga...ahhhhhhh... Gaara...por favor para -intentaba decir entre gemidos, mas todo fue más rápido de lo que quiso- por favor... pa...ahhh...ahhhhhh...AAAHHHHH!!!!

I ahí estaba: el blanquecino líquido inundó la boca del pelirrojo, dejándole rastro por los labios, la lengua, los dientes. Gaara se bebió aquel líquido con lujuria, era un manjar exquisito, delicioso, demasiado placentero para desaprobecharlo. Se levantó para cazar los labios de su pelinegro, le amaba, le deseaba. Entonces, las tuercas del juego canviaron, y fue Itachi el que pasó a tomer el mando de la situació (Otra vez en pocas palabras: Itachi seme, Gaara uke).

Se metió dos dedos en la boca, no quería que su única experiencia placentera se viera frustrada por el incómodo dolor que podían sentir. Ensalivó bien los dedos, dejándolos bien embadurnados, y cuando lo creyó oportuno, tiró a su amor (que raro suena eso de llamar amante, amor, cariño... a un sádico y a un asesino, por dios, que raro xD)al suelo, le abrió las piernas e introdujo un deod en la cavidad de Gaara. Éste gimió, era una sensación rara: una mezcla de dolor, pero placentera. Itachi esperó a que Gaara se sintiera más relajado, más tranquilo. Se pensó que eso nunca pasaría, hasta que...

- Por favor Itachi... date prisa. Estoy deseando que me penetres.

Esas palabras le aturdieron tanto, que solo reaccionó cuando Gaara le tocó el miembro. Entonces, más decidido que nunca, apartó el dedo de la entrada, situó la punta de su erecto miembro en la entrada y fue entrando poco a poco en aquella estrecha cavidad. Itachi iba muy despacio, aunque por dentro su cuerpo le dijera que fuese deprisa, que no aguantaba tanta lentitud. Lo último que quería era dañar a su más preciado tesoro (mi tesooooooooooro... xD). Pero...

- Acaba ya de entrar por favor, me estas matando de la espera. Date prisa y penétrame ya!!!

Itachi no hizo caso de ese comentario. No estaba dispuesto a dañarle. Pero si no era él el que entraba de una vez, sería Gaara quien le daría el empujón. Y dicho y hecho, agarró entre sus dos piernas a aquel dios terrenal y lo empujó hacia él, haciendo que lo penetrara de una vez. Itachi gritó. Ohhh dios, esque era realmente estrecho aquel ser, le había provocado tal convulción, que si no llega a ser porque estaba atrapado entre sus dos piernas, seguramente habría caído de espaldas al suelo. Por su parte, Gaara intentaba retener dos lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Esa sensación le había gustado, pero tenía que pagar un precio por querer ir tan rápido. Un fuerte dolor se izo mella en él cuando empujó a Itachi. Aún así, esa sensación fue demasiado placentera, no quería que acabara jamás.

Entonces, epmezó ese juego de caderas, lento, sensual, suave, por parte de Itachi. Y la melodia de los gemidos, tanto de dolor como de placer los ponía Gaara. Era una combinación perfecta. Itachi se movía, buscando tocar el punto más placentero de ese ser que tenía debajo. Intentaba encontrar el punto más placentero que se puede encontrar cuando se hace el amor (más o menos he sacado de aquí una parte del título, porque buscando el "amor" no me refería al sentimiento, sinó al acto sexual. A que nadie lo había pensado eso?? xD). Mientras, Gaara se hiba acostumbrando a ser penetrado. Cada vez le dolía menos, cada vez sentía más placer, por lo que empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo que marcaba el pelinegro. Cuando éste vio los movimientos, sus deseos se encendieron más si podía ser, por lo que empezó a ir más deprisa, y esos pequeños empujones se transformaron en embestidas, potentes, que no hacía más que empujar al pelirrojo, haciendo que su cabeza no parase de darse contra el suelo, pero no le molestaba, era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía quejarse, creía que si lo hacía todo acabaría en un momento.

Un compás se creó entre ambos: ahora los movimientos eran más frenéticos, los gemidos eran incontrolados, salían sin pensarlo, sin quererlo, la piel toda sudada, las manos, buscándose frenéticamente, intentando entrelazarlas para poder amarse mejor, para demostrar cuanto se amaban, lo que serían capaces de hacer si dejaran que su amor continuara y no fuese prohibido...

Los movimientos se hicieron más potentes, más fuertes. Sentían que estaban a punto de terminar. Sentían que ya el mundo se iba dde una vez, que explotaría, que en ese momento, todo acabaría. Entonces llegó, el clímax, el momento cumbre. Primero llevo Itachi, y Gaara intentó llegar, pero su pelinegro no le dejó, por lo que un quejido de protesta salió de su boca.

- Aún no te puedo dejar que te corras... antes quiero devolverte un favor.

- Que tipo de fa... ahhh ahhh ohhhhhh...

Itachi se había metido la longitud de Gaara en su boca, devolviéndole el favor que antes le había echo. Era delicosos sentir como su amor se retorcía de placer, sentir que ya no le quedaba nada, que estaba a punto de terminar. Y como esperaba, el pelirrojo acabó enseguida en su boca. Ese flujo, creaciónn del amor era delicioso, un manjar para sus gustos. Se tragó su líquyido con lujuria, con amor. Así se levantó y cazó los labios del pelirrojo.

El sol ya empezaba a despuntar. Pronto su separación sería eterna... O eso creían.


End file.
